Friend(s)
by araraaa
Summary: Tao bukan anak yang mudah berteman. Namun teman barunya selalu berusaha membujuknya. Dan disaat Tao sudah terbiasa berteman, mengapa yeoja gila itu datang? EXO TAORIS FANFICTION/ONESHOT


Hai, iseng nih pengen ngepost.. maaf ya ngepost langsung dua padahal dua ff ku yg ituuu belom selesai hoho pisv

Enjoy the story!

Seorang namja manis melangkah perlahan memasuki area EXO High School. Namja itu memang siswa baru. Jadi wajar saja ia masih takut dan sedikit malu untuk berada di area itu.

EXO School adalah sekolah yang elit. Dimana satu kelas hanya ada 15 siswa. Itu merupakan program sekolah agar para siswa bisa lebih berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Karena itulah eomma dan appa Tao -namja manis siswa baru itu- memilih EXO High School untuk Tao bersekolah di Korea. Ya, Tao memang pindahan dari China. Namun karena sang ibu merupakan keturunan Korea, Tao masih bisa fasih berbahasa sehari-hari menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Tao kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang luas. Ia sedang mencari dimana koridor kelas. Dan gotcha! Didepannya ada tikungan. Kanan menuju koridor perpustakaan dan ruang guru dan kiri menuju koridor kelas XII. Tao mengambil langkah ke kiri. Dan mencari kelas bernama... XOXO! Kelas barunya sudah berada didepannya. Dengan langkah yang masih pelan itu, Tao mulai masuk ke kelasnya.

"Hei! Kau anak baru itu ya?"

"..."

Tao diam tak menjawab. Merasa diabaikan, namja tadi kembali bertanya, "Yaa! Kau yang satu-satunya berdiri! Aku bertanya padamu! Namamu siapa?"

Meski dengan bentakan dibeberapa kalimat awal, kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir tipis namja itu lembut. Tao hanya menoleh perlahan dengan pandangan takut. Lalu menunduk. Seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu menghela nafas, kecuali sang ketua kelas, Kris.

"Duduklah disana. Itu kursi yang sudah disediakan untukmu," ujar Kris pada Tao dan tanpa banyak bicara Tao segera duduk dikursi itu.

Dan tak lama Han Seonsaengnim yang menjadi homeroom teacher XOXO Class tersebut datang. "Ah, kau sudah datang Tao," sapanya pada Tao yang duduk dipaling belakang.

Seorang namja mengangkat tangan. "Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa dia tidak memperkenalkan diri di depan?" tanya namja yang tadi bertanya pada Tao, Baekhyun.

Han seonsaeng tersenyum. "Kris, ikut aku,"

Kris segera bangkit dan langsung mengikuti Han seonsaeng keluar ruang kelas.

Lima menit kemudian mereka kembali dan pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa.

Sepulang sekolah, Kris berusaha mencegah Tao untuk pulang. "Pulang bersama Tao-ie," ajak namja tercantik, Luhan.

"Ne, kita kan teman," sahut Kai. Tao bergetar mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kai.

Dengan sigap Kris menariknya keluar ruang kelas dan segera berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ramai itu. Beberapa siswi berteriak histeris melihat tangan Kris menggenggam -sebenarnya menarik, tapi entah kenapa dimata mereka menggenggam- tangan Tao. Tubuh Tao semakin bergetar. Ingatannya melayang pada saat dirinya disoraki oleh teman-teman di sekolahnya dulu.

"Tao-err, tenanglah. Mereka menyorakimu bukan berarti merendahkanmu, mereka menyukaimu," bisik Kris lalu mengajak Tao memasuki mobilnya. Tao hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

Teman sekelas Tao sudah tau masalah yang dialami Tao. Kris yang memberitahu. Mereka memutuskan untuk membantu Tao melawan masalahnya. Mereka sudah terlanjur menyayangi Tao meski sebenarnya mereka baru beberapa hari kenal.

Tao berjalan ke kantin seorang diri. Menunduk. Tanpa melihat sekeliling, Tao pun dapat mendengar beberapa percakapan siswa-siswi lain yang melihatnya. "Dia siswa baru di XOXO Class? Apa ia termasuk XOXO genk?" ujar seorang siswi yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Tao ingin berhenti dan menanyakan sesuatu, namun diurungkannya. Tao tetap berjalan sembari memasang telinganya tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kulihat Kris XOXO sangat baik padanya. Mungkin saja ia anggota baru XOXO genk," balas siswa didekat siswi yang membicarakannya tadi. "Ah sungguh beruntung. Aku ingin sekali masuk XOXO Class dan masuk ke XOXO genk, namun itu Cuma mimpi," ujar siswi tadi. Tao tercengang. Kelas barunya, apakah sebegitu istimewa dimata siswa-siswi kelas lain?

"Tao, kau sendiri saja?" seorang namja dari XOXO Class menghampiri Tao yang duduk di kantin memakan bekalnya. Tao? Tentu saja diam dan menunduk. "Tao bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanyanya lagi. Tao tidak bersuara namun mengangguk pelan. Namja itu menghela nafas lega lalu duduk dihadapan Tao. "Tao, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah aku sebegitu menyebalkannya hingga kau tak mau berbicara padaku?" Sontak Tao mendongak menatap namja itu. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. Bahkan ia tidak tau siapa namja itu.

"Aku Chanyeol dari XOXO Class. Kita sekelas bahkan duduk berdekatan namun kau tidak pernah berbicara padaku. Kukira aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu. Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta maaf," namja yang mengaku bernama Chanyeol -ah tidak, itu memang namanya- tersenyum sedih menatap Tao. Tao menatapnya lembut, satu kata ingin terucap namun terlambat, sekitar 7 orang menghampiri meja yang ditempati Tao dan Chanyeol. "Yeollie? Waeyo?" tanya seorang namja dengan khawatir. Tao membeku. Apa Baekhyun -namja yang bertanya pada Chanyeol- akan membencinya karena Tao membuat Chanyeol merasa sedih?

"Tao ada apa?" tanya Luhan, namja tercantik di kelasnya. Tao beranjak, namun Kris menahan lengannya. Chanyeol mulai membuka suara. "Tao maafkan aku,"

"Iya, maafkan kami jika kami sering membuat keributan di kelas. Mungkin kau tidak menyukai kelakuan kami hingga kau tidak pernah mau berbicara dengan kami," ujar namja tan yang Tao ketahui bernama Kai. Namja albino disebelahnya mengangguk. Tao pun mengangguk cepat lalu menepis tangan Kris yang memegang erat lengannya.

SRET!

Seseorang kembali menahannya. "Suho-ya lepaskan saja dia," suara berat Kris menginterupsi. Rupanya Suho -sang wakil ketua kelas- yang menahannya. "Gomawo Tao-err, kami menyayangimu," ucap Suho sembari melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Tao. Tao membeku. Menyayangi? Temannya di China bahkan enggan untuk sekedar menyapanya. Jujur Tao merasa ada sedikit harapan untuknya mendapat teman, namun... Ragu masih menguasai hatinya.

.

.

.

"Tao, karena kau masuk pada pertengahan semester, jadi aku akan meminjamkan catatanku untukmu. Mungkin kau memerlukannya untuk bahan belajar," seseorang mengagetkan lamunan Tao di kelas. Jung seonsaengnim belum datang dan Tao sangat tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk memikirkan kejadian di kantin tadi.

Tao menatap namja bermata bulat itu. Pandangannya mulai memudar perlahan, Tao merasa pusing dan dengan bodohnya ia berjalan meninggalkan namja itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Tao-err gwaenchana?" namja itu kembali menghampiri Tao dan menuntunnya. "Kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan, Tao-err," namun Tao menggeleng, dan melepas tangan namja itu dari bahunya. Tao mulai berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kyungsoo-ya dia kenapa?" tanya namja yang berada paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo saat ini, Xiumin. "Entahlah dia pucat, sepertinya sakit namun ia tak mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan," lirih Kyungsoo. "Kris, apa mungkin dia mau kalau kau yang mengantarnya?" tanya namja disebelah Xiumin. "Mollayo Chen, dia masih tidak mau berbicara denganku juga..."

"Kejarlah Kris, kau bertanggung jawab akan keselamatan dan kesehatannya. Kau kan ketua kelas disini dan ketua XOXO genk," ujar Chanyeol mengingatkan. Kris mengangguk dan berlari mencari Tao yang sudah berada diujung lorong. Untuk sementara, kelas diatur oleh Suho.

"Tao-ie! Tunggu aku!" Kris menahan Tao untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Mau tidak mau tubuh lemas Tao berhenti. "Kajja," Kris menarik Tao menuju ruangan yang berada disamping ruang guru, ruang kesehatan. "Permisi, ah Lay kau sedang menjadi dokter jaga hari ini?"

"Ah, iya. Seharusnya aku berjaga di kelas namun karena Han seonsaeng bilang suster jaga sedang tidak ada hari ini, jadi dengan terpaksa aku menggantikannya. Memangnya hari ini kau melihatku dikelas?" ujar namja bernama Lay itu sembari membopong tubuh lemah Tao, membaringkannya dikasur yang memang disediakan diruangan itu. "Kau kenapa Tao-err?"

Tao kembali menggeleng perlahan sembari memegang kepalanya. Lay tau, Tao masih belum luluh. "Ku tinggal tak apa kan Lay? Apa kau akan kembali ke kelas?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan. Lay yang sedang memeriksa suhu tubuh Tao pun menoleh, "Aniya, aku tidak akan kembali Kris. Suster jaganya tidak datang hari ini jadi mau tak mau aku harus menggantikannya seharian penuh, kau kembali saja ke kelas, gwaenchana," ujar Lay menjelaskan. Kris mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

Tao tau ini sudah jam pulang sekolah karena ia melihat Lay yang sedang membereskan tasnya. Tao ingin beranjak namun dengan sigap Lay menoleh. "Jangan coba-coba bangkit Tao, aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu,"

"Aku tau kau pun ingin pulang, apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi kita harus menunggu Kris dan Suho, karena kami akan mengantarmu pulang. Kebiasaan kami jika salah satu siswa dari XOXO Class sakit," jelas Lay. Tao tentu saja hanya diam. Bingung, mengapa sampai ada peraturan seperti itu di kelasnya? Memang sih sekolah ini elit, namun...

Lamunan Tao buyar ketika didapatinya diambang pintu telah berdiri seorang Kris, dengan wajah datarnya. "Kajja pulang," ujarnya. Tao segera bangkit, ia benar-benar takut melihat wajah Kris yang seperti itu. Kris menuntun Tao menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diantara mobil Suho dan Chanyeol. Kris menyuruh Tao masuk dan ia pun masuk melalui pintu yang lainnya.

Dibelakang mobil Kris, ada mobil Suho diikuti mobil Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Chen. Masing-masing mobil itu berisi dua orang. Kris dengan Tao, Suho dengan Lay, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Kai dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun dengan Luhan dan Chen dengan Xiumin.

Kris mulai membuka percakapan, menghentikan kehengingan yang tercipta. "Tao, aku minta maaf, tapi kau harus sadar. Tak semua orang seperti temanmu saat di China yang sepertinya benar-benar membencimu itu. Kami tidak seperti itu. Kami menyayangimu. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Aku tau kita tak bisa berteman dengan semua orang, namun XOXO Class adalah temanmu. Jika kau bertanya dimana musuhmu, mereka ada di China, sekolah lamamu. Bukan disini,"

"Aku akan melindungimu Tao, kami akan. Jadi jangan takut, kami sangat ingin berteman denganmu. Kelas lain berisi 15 siswa atau siswi, sedangkan kelas kita hanya berisi 12 dan kau tak mau berteman dengan kami. Teman kami berarti hanya 11 Tao. Kumohon Tao, bicaralah. Buka hatimu untuk menerima pertemanan ini,"

Tao mulai terisak. Ia memang sudah curiga kalau Kris dan teman-teman kelasnya mengetahui masalahnya. Terlihat dari mereka yang gencar sekali mendekati Tao dan berupaya mengajaknya berbicara. Namun ia kira itu hanya dugaannya yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan perhatian orang. Tapi ternyata itu benar. XOXO Class sangat peduli padanya. "N-ne, mi-mianhae," ucap Tao disela-sela tangisnya. Hampir saja Kris menginjak remnya saking kagetnya mendengar suara Tao, untung Kris masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Jika tidak, nyawa seluruh siswa XOXO Class akan terancam.

"Tao-ie?"

Tao menoleh.

"Kau benar-benar berbicara?" tanya Kris bahagia. Bodoh memang. Bukankah sudah jelas?

Tao tersenyum, "Ne,"

Kris ikut tersenyum. "Aku dan yang lainnya adalah temanmu mulai saat ini, ne?" Tao mengangguk imut sambil tersenyum. Tao sendiri masih ragu namun ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ia yakin Kris dan teman-temannya tak akan menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah memastikan bahwa Tao sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya, Kris mengirim pesan pada teman-temannya. Dan kini Kris menuju ke rumahnya diikuti oleh seluruh temannya.

"Tadi Tao sudah berbicara padaku. Ia bilang ia menerima pertemanan kita," jelas Kris. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chen dan Kyungsoo langsung bersorak.

"Tapi kelihatannya ia masih ragu," lanjut Kris. "Tak apa, setidaknya kita sudah mencoba bukan?" ujar Lay menenangkan. Dan semua mengangguk. "Kau minta nomor ponselnya Kris?"

Kris menepuk dahinya pelan. "Bodoh. Tak terpikir olehku,"

"Kau memang bodoh," ejek Kai. "Sudahlah Kkamjong," Suho mencegah Kai mengejek Kris lebih dari itu.

"Masih bisa kita tanyakan besok. Kalian ini kenapa?" suara Xiumin menengahi pertengkaran kecil teman-temannya.

Kris hanya bisa mendeath-glare Kai, sedangkan yang diberi tatapan super jahat itu hanya bisa cekikikan.

.

.

.

"Hey Tao! Sudah makan?" seru Baekhyun saat Tao baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ambang pintu kelas. Tao yang tadinya menunduk, segera mengangkat kepalanya. 'Kini mereka semua temanku. Tao-ie, kau bisa,' Tao berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm.. a-aa.. Aku.. Mm.. Ss-sudah mma-makan," balas Tao gugup. Terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas. Bahkan Chanyeol yang tadi sedang bengong, kini tambah terbengong-bengong melihat kegugupan tingkat akhir Tao. Kris muncul dari balik pintu, tepat dibelakang Tao dan tersenyum.

"Masuk Tao," ujarnya sambil mendorong-dorong pelan bahu Tao. Tao hanya pasrah sambil sesekali mengeluarkan gerak reflek seperti menoleh, mengangkat bahu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kau mirip panda..." ujar Xiumin yang sekarang duduk disamping Tao. Tao bingung, mengapa hari ini ada yang menjadi teman sebangkunya? Biasanya ia dan Chen yang duduk dibarisan depan duduk sendiri. "Dua kursi dan satu meja yang digunakan Chen diambil oleh sekolah, digunakan untuk ruang guru. Jadi, Chen duduk disini. Seharusnya. Namun aku memintanya duduk dengan Kyungsoo, jadi-"

"ANDWAE!" penjelasan Xiumin terputus begitu saja saat Kai, yang duduk di sebrang Tao berteriak. Sehun yang ada disebelahnya sampai menutup telinga. "Hyung! Aku akan duduk dengan Kyungsoo hyung! Hyung pindah duduk dengan Sehun!" perintah Kai sembari menyeret tasnya menuju meja Kyungsoo. Tao berdecak kagum. Salah satu maknae dikelas ini berani memerintah yang lebih tua. Bukankah itu berarti mereka sangat dekat? Jujur, Tao iri sekarang.

Sehun pun merengut. Ia ingin duduk bersama hyung rusanya, Luhan. Sedangkan Chen dari awal memang sudah tidak setuju mengingat dia sangat ingin duduk dengan Xiumin. Kini, Kris dan Suho memijat pelipis mereka masing-masing. "Baiklah, Suho, kita atur saja kursinya sekarang juga,"

Dengan berbekal 15 menit sebelum bel pertama berbunyi, Kris dan Suho berunding. Setelah 8 menit mereka duduk berdua dengan sesekali memperhatikan wajah anak XOXO class yang sedang bersungut-sungut, mereka mendapatkan hasilnya. "Hei! Jangan ada yang protes karena kuyakin tak akan ada yang protes!" ujar Kris keras.

Hening. Tak ada yang tertawa akan ucapan garing sang ketua. Kris hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Lama-lama lelah juga berusaha melawak tapi tak ada yang tertawa. Mengenaskan.

"Luhan-Sehun, Chen-Xiumin, Kai-Kyungsoo, Baekhyun-Chanyeol, Suho-Lay dan Tao, kau duduk bersamaku," ujar Kris menjelaskan. "Untuk meja mana, terserah kalian pilih sendiri. Asal jangan berebut,"

Kini kelas bersorak riuh. Lebih tepatnya para seme *ehem* Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Chen. Sedangkan namja yang merangkap status uke hanya bisa pasrah, teman semenya akan selalu menang.

Posisi duduk yang sebelumnya adalah Chen dipaling depan sendirian, karena jumlah siswa ganjil saat itu, sebelum Tao datang. Lalu diikuti Kyungsoo-Xiumin, Luhan-Baekhyun, Chanyeol-Kris, Kai-Sehun dan Suho-Lay. Namun kini mereka duduk berpasangan dengan sang 'hyung' atau 'dongsaeng' kesayangan masing-masing.

Kini Tao gugup, Kris mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Mereka duduk dipaling belakang, dikarenakan mereka adalah dua orang tertinggi dikelas. Kris menjatuhkan diri di kursi sebelah Tao, lalu menoleh sedikit. "Tao-ie, kau kenapa?"

Tao makin gugup ketika Kris mengajaknya bicara. Ia belum terbiasa memiliki teman. Namun, bagaimanapun juga ia harus berani. Ia yang memilih untuk menerima pertemanan dari Kris. Tao mulai menoleh kearah Kris dn tersenyum canggung. "G-gwaenchana,"

Kris tersenyum, memaklumi Tao. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. "Hal yang tersulit adalah mencoba. Namun jika berani, pasti terbiasa," ujarnya lalu menutup matanya. "Omong-omong, sudah jam masuk namun mengapa seonsaengnim belum masuk?"

.

.

.

Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal. Jam pelajaran hampir selesai, namun tampaknya seonsaengnim didepan sana masih begitu asyik mengoceh. Tao mengangkat tangan, membuat beberapa siswa dan sang guru sendiri menoleh. "Ya, kau Tao?" tanya Im seonsaengnim. Tao kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gugup. "Aku... Ingin izin ke toilet, seonsaengnim," pintanya pelan. Sang seonsaengnim mengangguk dan Tao pun berlalu keluar kelas.

Tao hampir sampai di toilet jika saja tangan mungil milik yeoja itu tidak menariknya. Menarik kerah belakang kemeja seragamnya, lebih tepatnya. Tao meringis begitu yeoja itu mendorongnya merapat ke dinding dan menjatuhkan dirinya. Tao mendongak, bisa saja ini ulah yeoja iseng yang pernah dilihatnya mengerjai beberapa siswa culun dilorong dekat toilet itu. Lorong itu buntu, diujung lorong terdapat sebuah pintu. Itu adalah gudang. Tempat yang cocok untuk pembullyan, memang.

"Heh, kau tidak bersama Kris?" tanyanya, mungkin lebih tepatnya, sentaknya. Tao menggeleng, 'Ternyata ini tentang Kris...' batinnya. "Kuperingatkan kau, jauhi Kris. Atau kau tidak akan selamat..." yeoja itu mengangkat sebuah benda. Oh, rupanya kayu. Tapi, tunggu... Dikayu itu terdapat banyak paku. Oh, jika mengenai kulit Tao, pasti rasanya akan sangat sakit. "Tapi, jika kau masih berani mendekati Kris, maka benda ini akan bermain diwajahmu, Tao-ie..."

Tao berlari menuju kelasnya. Yeoja itu membuatnya takut. Sesampainya dipintu kelas, bel pun berbunyi nyaring. Syukurlah ia tidak terlambat untuk menyaksikan salam perpisahan dari Im seonsaengnim. "Kau lama sekali Tao. Ada apa?" tanya Chen yang duduk paling depan. Xiumin yang tadinya sedang membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ikut menoleh. "Iya Tao, jika ada apa-apa, ceritakanlah pada kami..."

.

.

.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya mendengar cerita Tao yang masih terbata-bata. Tao bilang ia dilabrak oleh kekasih Kris. Tapi, Kris tak memiliki seorang kekasihpun. Apalagi, dalam cerita Tao, kekasihnya adalah yeoja. Hei, Kris itu gay. Memiliki kekasih seorang yeoja adalah hal yang mustahil bagi Kris. Setidaknya, itu pemikirannya.

Tao masih menunduk. Membayangkan yeoja itu tengah memperhatikannya, sambil membawa kayu itu. Menunggunya keluar dari kelas dan langsung memukulnya. Menarik jasadnya menuju gudang dan ia ditelantarkan disana. Oh tidak, Tao gemetaran sekarang.

"Tao, dia anak kelas berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mengakhiri keheningan dalam XOXO class. Tao mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo. Tao kan anak baru, dia tidak kenal siapapun selain siswa XOXO class. Dengan lemah Tao menggeleng. Suho menjulurkan tangannya. "Ponselmu," dan Tao menyerahkan ponselnya. Suho mensejajarkan ponselnya dengan ponsel Tao dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Lalu menyerahkan kembali ponsel Tao. "Misscall," perintahnya. Tao mengangguk dan mengecek ponselnya. Sudah ada nomor teman-temannya disana. Ternyata Suho memasukkannya.

Kris, tersambung.

Suho, tersambung.

Luhan, tersambung.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Sehun, Lay dan Xiumin tersambung juga. Lalu Tao menatap Suho bingung. Meminta penjelasan. "Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi kami saja..."

.

.

.

BRUK! BRAK! DUAGH!

Tao tersungkur diantara banyaknya meja tak terpakai di gudang. Yeoja itu, yeoja yang tempo hari mengancamnya sambil membawa kayu berhiaskan paku itu, kini menyekapnya di gudang dan siap membunuhnya dengan pisau kecil nan tajam itu. "APA SALAHKU PADAMU NOONA?!" jerit Tao sambil berusaha menghindar dari yeoja menyeramkan itu. Tao sudah hampir menangis sekarang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Victoria. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Vic. Jangan panggil aku noona sayang, aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku 'master'. Haha," yeoja yang mengaku bernama Victoria itu tertawa terbahak. Tao memejamkan mata mendengar suara tawa itu. Sungguh menyeramkan! Andai saja Tuhan bersedia mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk Tao!

Aha! Tao mendapat sebuah sinyal penyelamatan diri. Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya diam-diam saat dilihatnya yeoja itu sibuk mengasah pisaunya. Uh-oh, itu pemandangan yang menyeramkan bagi Tao. Nada sambung mulai terdengar. Klik. "Yoboseyo?" "Hyung tolong aku!" ujar Tao sambil berbisik. "Kau dimana? Ada apa?" suara diujung sana mulai terdengar khawatir. "Aku di gudang dengan yeoja tempo hari yang kuceritakan menyekapku dan ingin membunuhku disini! Kumohon tolong aku! Aku takut!" tak sadar airmata Tao mulai merembes. Klik. Tiba-tiba lampu di gudang itu padam. Tao tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain nyala ponselnya. Sret! "Kudapatkan nyawamu sekarang, Tao!" "AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Tao?! Tao?!" Suho berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Tao. Sempat didengarnya tadi Tao berteriak. "Siapa yeoja itu?!" jeritnya frustasi. Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Xiumin sudah berpencar mencari Tao saat mendengar Tao minta tolong tadi. Kini di kelas XOXO, hanya tersisa Suho, Lay dan Kyungsoo. Lay dan Kyungsoo berpandangan. "Yeoja yang rela menyekap Tao demi Kris..." Lay berusaha berpikir jernih. Bagaimana tidak? Puluhan siswi EXO High School disini mengidolakan Kris! Tentunya akan sungguh banyak 'tersangka' jika tidak dipikirkan baik-baik. Toh, tidak semua fans Kris itu nekat. Banyak juga fans Kris yang kalem, seperti Krisnya sendiri. "Pasti yeoja itu psikopat," gumam Kyungsoo. Suho membelalakkan matanya. "Yaa! Kyungsoo-ya! Hanya ada satu yeoja psikopat di sekolah ini- dan dia adalah anak dari kepala sekolah!"

Suho sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Kris. Suho ingin meminta bantuan Kris agar memanggil kepala sekolah ke gudang, namun sepertinya namja itu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menolong Tao. "Sehun-ah!" Suho memekik girang saat telponnya diangkat oleh Sehun. "Waeyo hyung?" Sehun menjawab dengan malas. "Aku tak mau dibunuh Kris hyung hanya karena mengangkat telpon darimu," Suho mencibir, "Bilang pada dhuizzang untuk memanggil kepala sekolah. Tersangka utamanya adalah Vic karena-" "AAAAAAAAA" "Hyung sudah dulu!" Sehun menutup telpon secara sepihak. Suara itu masuk terdengar diponsel Suho meski suaranya agak jauh. Astaga Vic kau apakan Tao? Batin Suho.

.

.

.

Kris berusaha mendobrak pintu gudang bersama Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen. Sehun tadi meminta izin ke toilet, meski sebenarnya ia mengangkat telpon dari Suho. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin berusaha memecahkan jendela besar yang terdapat dibagian belakang gudang. Sebenarnya gudang ini dulunya adalah sebuah kelas, namun karena tidak terpakai, akhirnya sekolah memutuskan untuk menjadikan ruangan ini gudang. Mengingat tidak nyaman jika belajar ditempat terpojok seperti ini. PRANG! "Kris sini!" Luhan berteriak saat Baekhyun dan Xiumin berhasil memecahkan kaca menggunakan bangku tak terpakai. Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen dan Sehun berlari masuk terlebih dahulu baru kemudian diikuti Luhan, Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

Tao sudah tak sadarkan diri saat mereka masuk, dan yeoja bernama Vic itu menatap mereka heran. "Kacanya bisa pecah ya? Kukira ayah sudah menggantinya dengan yang sangat kuat," ujarnya santai. Kris memelototinya. "Vic, berapa kali kubilang kau ini gila! Ayahmu orang kaya, mengapa tidak memasukkanmu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa saja?!" bentak Baekhyun saat melihat lengan baju Tao sudah sobek dan terdapat darah yang mengalir. Victoria hanya tersenyum aneh. "Aku gila karena Kris," ujarnya sambil berlali mendekati Kris yang dihadang oleh Luhan. "Mencintai Kris, jika kau mau, maka cintailah dia. Tapi tidak begini caranya. Kau hampir membunuh orang jika kami tidak datang. Kau rela berbuat senekat itu hanya karena dhuizzang kami?" ucapan Luhan membuat Victoria menatapnya tajam. "Memang niatku membunuh dia!" Victoria terlonjak saat tangannya dicengkram kuat. Saat menoleh kebelakang, ia membelalakkan matanya. "Ayah! Ayah! Lepaskan aku! Ayah!" sang kepala sekolah menarik Victoria keluar dari gudang. Suho, Lay dan Kyungsoo yang baru datang segera menghampiri Tao. "Kris, bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan! Cepat!"

.

.

.

Tao kembali menjauh dari teman-temannya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja terlalu mengerikan jika dengan memiliki teman, nyawamu bisa melayang. Jika dari awal Tao tahu akhirnya seperti ini, lebih baik ia tidak berteman dengan XOXO genk. Kris menghela nafas melihat Tao lagi-lagi diam. "Berhentilah seperti ini Tao!" Tao melonjak kaget sambil memegang dadanya. Kris membentaknya adalah hal yang pertama. Dan lagi, ia sedang melamun tadi. Tao menatap Kris takut-takut. "Apa?! Kau pikir kami sama seperti Vic yang akan membunuhmu? Kami bisa saja membunuhmu sejak awal jika kami tidak menyukaimu! Tapi kami tidak melakukannya! Kami menyayangimu Tao! Mengapa kau masih belum bisa menerima? Yeoja gila itu sudah dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa oleh kepala sekolah! Tao, percayalah kau sudah aman bersama kami!" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sulit juga jika menghadapi Tao. Seluruh anggota XOXO genk sudah berkumpul di meja Kris dan Tao. Xiumin menyentil keras kening Kris. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, dhuizzang? Kau malah membuatnya semakin takut. Dasar bodoh," "Ya, dasar bodoh," Kai menimpali. "Diam kau magnae edan!" bentak Kris lagi. Tao reflek mengelus lengannya, membuat Kris menoleh. "Tao?" Tao tersenyum, lalu menunduk. "Mianhae, chingudeul. Aku hanya terlalu takut," bisik Tao. Baekhyun menarik Kris bangkit dari kursinya lalu dia menjatuhkan pantatnya dikursi Kris. "Aaaaa Tao aku menyayangimu..." ujar Baekhyun manja sambil memeluk Tao. Yang lain tertawa sebelum akhirnya ikut memeluk Tao.

END

Huaaa alay bgt ya fict ini. Maaf untuk segala typo and review please hehe


End file.
